


is your body from mcdonalds? (because i'm loving it)

by thominewt (obliviate1d)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Modeling, Romance, Slow Burn, alec in suits and swimwear and magnus just cannOt take it, alec is out and proud, alec works at mcdonalds! and so does izzy, alternative universe - mcdonalds, but magnus is confusing as hell, magnus is a famous photographer, theyre all friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviate1d/pseuds/thominewt
Summary: Alec Lightwood liked to think that he lived in a very narrow world.au where alec is jace’s best friend, who’s dating clary, who’s friends with simon, who’s dating alec's sister izzy, who suggested that it may be a good idea to turn him into a model. that’s where this magnus bane comes into the picture and messes with alec’s life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO i am back again with another malec fic. if youve read my previous malec fic i mighta sorta said that im done with the planning and plotting for a new lengthy fic. and this is it! it's finally here!
> 
> ive finished a few chapters but im holding them back to see the response for it bc u know i aint gonna sail a ship thats gonna end up sinking anyway
> 
> so ya tell me what you think about the first chapter!!! cant believe ive had this in my draft since like, march??????? its crazy i know. im predicting that this fic will have a minimum of seventeen chapters. so hang in there buddy
> 
> ok now go read the fic. the first chapter will only be each character's introduction. but mostly alec and magnus'
> 
> you can click subscribe to be notified when i uploaded a new fic!

**CHAPTER ONE: PROLOGUE**

Alec Lightwood liked to think that the world was a very narrow place. Or maybe it was just _his_ world. How could he not? His only friends were his sister (his _sister_! How pathetic is that?)—sometimes Alec considered Simon, Izzy’s boyfriend, too, when he wasn’t being annoying—and Jace Wayland. Whereas Izzy had been stuck with him since birth, Jace came into the picture when Alec was ten, Izzy eight. His parents had told them that someone was going to come and live with them. At first, it was hard for both him and Jace to adjust with the new situation; especially it took Alec a full month to finally learn the truth about what happened to Jace’s dad. A burglar had sneaked into their house in the middle of the night and Jace’s dad was killed trying to protect himself. Jace was at his friend’s sleepover party when it happened. Robert Lightwood, who was a very close friend of Michael Wayland, took Jace under his wing.

Jace didn’t speak to any of the Lightwoods for weeks, but Alec would wake up at night, hearing small sobs escaped the blond’s lips. Being as young as Alec was back then, he had no idea what to do. So he just climbed onto Jace’s bed and cuddled the smaller boy, hoping it was enough comfort for Jace. They were inseparable ever since.

But as they grew older, Alec was starting to have feelings for Jace that he didn’t know how to control. At first it was just him staring at Jace, and then his mind would conjure up words such as _he’s beautiful_. Alec knew he wasn’t like the other kids, who could go all day talking about boobs and porn. Where his friends told their stories about what they did with their girlfriends, Alec would only sit back and wonder, _why wasn’t he like them?_

Eventually he gave up on denying his feelings for his best friend, and Izzy, never failing to notice his weird behavior—especially when Jace was around—, confronted him about it. So, sixteen year old Alec came out to his sister, who took the information well and assured him that his sexuality didn’t matter to her, as long as he was happy. He had the best sister one could ever ask for, to be honest.

Alec never got Jace, though, since he was so, _so_ unbelievably thick and oblivious when it came to Alec’s feelings. Also, sadly, Jace was as straight as a guy could be. Deep down inside, Alec knew his parabatai had probably never imagined his best friend—who was bound to him, literally—would ever like him in _that_ way. So, yeah, Alec would just have to deal with having his feeling unrequited.

It got easier for him to handle as the years passed, even more so when all his family members—Jace included—accepted him without a single doubt. He went on dates with guys too, with the help from Izzy. But none of them ever worked out, since they either turned out to be jerks, or was just experimenting on him. So he just stopped looking and busied himself on his studies instead. He was quite surprised at how good he actually became in his classes when he really put his mind to them. He and Izzy also got a job to work at McDonald’s, to earn a little extra cash to pay for their rent, since they both went to the same college and had moved out of their parent’s house. Jace’s way to get money was a little different, since he was a pretty good drummer; he did gigs here and there along with Simon and his band, The Fortuitous Occurrences—Alec liked to tell them that it was the _worst_ band name ever.

As of right now, his feelings for Jace were almost nonexistent, thank you very much. But that didn’t mean he can’t hate Jace’s new choice of a girlfriend with a burning passion. Clary Fray wasn’t the worst one of Jace’s parade of girlfriends, but she was the first one to make Jace turn into such a soft boyfriend. He had lost count on how many times Jace came into his room, asking him for advices, as if Alec would know. And the fact that Clary was just _so nice_ to him, no matter how many times Alec had been quite ignorant on respecting her feelings, made it so hard for him to _actually_ hate her and admit that this was all jealousy.

 Also, ever since Jace went out with Clary, their small circle of friends expanded. Clary always brought her best friend Simon whenever she came to his house, later he found out that Simon only tagged along so he could see Izzy. Alec was quite shocked when he learned that Izzy seemed to like Simon too, since her past boyfriends were more like Jace’s type. It was hard to go anywhere without the five of them being cramped up together, because let’s say Jace asked him to go out, Clary was always there, and therefore Simon would be there, and so would Izzy.

Tonight was no different; Simon wanted to celebrate himself on being recruited as a very famous and successful photographer’s new assistant, and had promised to buy them all food. They came to an agreement that they would eat at McDonald’s, since Alec and Izzy needed to do their shifts there. It only made sense to come there at ten, when there would be fewer customers so he and Izzy could sit with them. Alec was just cleaning the cashier counter when Jace and Clary walked in.

“Hey, bro,” Jace said, giving Alec a clap on his shoulder. “Is everyone here yet?”

“Everyone?” Alec snorted, putting the dirty rag away and cleaned his hand on his pants. “There are only five of us. You make it sound like we’re throwing a party of the year or something.”

Clary let out a laugh, and he had just forgotten that the girl was here. Honestly, it was so easy for Alec to ignore her presence, since she was quite short to be in Alec’s sight. She looked rather nice today, though. “Oh, Alec, I love it when you’re being so sarcastic.”

Alec held every urge to tell the red-head to shut up and told them to wait by the table instead, since they were quite blocking the line without actually ordering anything. As he placed the bald guy’s order, two cheeseburger (with no pickles, Alec made a mental note at that) and fries, Simon walked out of the kitchen, and gave Alec a hard clap on his back. Judging by the lipstick stain—that was _no_ wonder could only belong to Izzy—on his chin, Alec assumed Simon let himself in through the backdoor and met her there. His sister followed Simon out shortly after; her hair was quite messed up. She smiled at Alec innocently, as if he didn’t know what they were doing a minute ago.

“Hey, big bro. I heard Jace’s voice, is he here yet?” Izzy asked as she stole a fry which in result made Alec gave her a stern look. She shrugged in response. “What? We can always make more.”

“You are _such_ a weirdo, Izzy.” Alec sighed, shaking his head fondly at his sister. “And yes, Jace and redhead are here.”

She raised a brow at him, smirking as she patted his cheek. “Seriously, Alec, you need to move the fuck on. If you keep on holding a grudge on Clary, sooner or later Jace will probably come out of his sense and realize that you’re in love with him. Or worse, _her_. _”_

Alec gasped. _How dare she!_

“ _As if._ ” Alec gave his sister a glare as he wrap the cheeseburger before putting it on the tray. “And I _have_ moved on. I just really, _really_ don’t like Clary.” He glanced at the girl, who was talking to Simon animatedly, completely unaware of Jace looking at her with what could only be described as _fond_. He felt the familiar twist on his stomach.

He was so, _so_ jealous of Clary Fray.

But then he decided that he liked the idea of himself being jealous because he had no one to look at him like that more instead of the former.

Alec forced a smile as the customer thanked him, not feeling like joining the group. Izzy, though, as if she could read his mind, motioned him to come along with her. He sighed and threw a glance outside to make sure there were no customers about to walk in, and reluctantly headed over to the table.

“—I had _no_ idea that he’d take me in. But he said he saw something in me that made him feel comfortable enough to have me around.” Simon was babbling, probably about the new job he got, and Alec made a mental note to congratulate him later. He took a seat beside Jace, partially because it was the only empty seat.

“Wait, so does that mean I’m gonna have to find a new vocalist?” Jace asked with a worried tone, as if he just realized what Simon’s new job could possibly bring to their hideously named band. An end, hopefully. “Because you’re totally going to busy with your new job, right?”

 “Jace, dude, it’s gonna take _so_ much more than just being a manager to kick me out of the band. I ain’t leaving.” The group laughed, making Jace pout even more. Clary was so lucky she got to have those lips on hers.

Alec shook his head. Honestly, he needed to quit it.

“I’ve talked to my boss about the band, and he was really cool with it. He even wants me to tell him if we’re playing.” Simon said as he bumped Jace’s shoulder.

“It’s still so weird to hear you referring him as ‘my boss’.” Clary said with her always-so-present smile. “I can’t believe my Simon has got himself a job now—a real one.”

He heard Jace gasp beside him. “Are you saying that my job isn’t a real job?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Clary grimaced. “Well…”

“Oh my _god_ , Clary. Why didn’t you say anything?” Jace turned to face Clary, who was laughing along with the group. Honestly, if there was anyone who look and dress like they were in a motorcycle gang, but act like such a dork, it would be Jace. He was the type of guy who looked like he could kill you, but was actually a cinnamon roll.

Alec was _pretty_ sure he’d seen that in a caption somewhere, probably on tumblr.

 _Yes,_ Alec Lightwood, the guy who only wore black (except for work), spent most of his free time on Tumblr.

And _no,_ not only for the porn—even though he had to admit they do have promising pages—but for aesthetic purposes also.

 _Anyway_.

“Oh my God!” Simon exclaimed suddenly, making all heads turned to him. “I completely forgot to tell you guys that my boss will be joining us tonight. He was kinda offended that I was celebrating without him.” And then Simon showed all of them the text that his boss sent him. It was getting quite weird, now that Alec realized how Simon always referred him as _my boss_ instead of saying his name.

“Does your boss even have a name?” Alec asked as he returned Simon’s phone back, still smiling at how ridiculously fond Simon’s boss is with emojis. How old was this person anyway? Alec had imagined him to be at least thirty or so. But hearing Simon’s story about him, he might as well be at least a few years older than they were, if not the same.

“Yeah, about that,” Simon paused, bringing his hand up to emphasize his point. Alec prepared himself for the incoming Simon Rant. “You guys gotta hear the man introduce himself. It’s the funniest thing ever. In a good way, though. Did I just made him sound like an arrogant person who, like, likes to tell everyone about his richness on their first meeting or something? Because Mag—because he’s really humble, ya know. And I’m rambling again, aren’t I?”

Everyone was silent for a while, still processing what Simon was saying. And then they all burst into laughter, while Simon, on the other side, blushed. “What?”

The pained look on Simon’s face was too amusing that they all broke into another round of laughter, Alec almost not noticing there was a customer at the door, about to walk in.

“Whoop, duty calls.” Alec excused himself out of the booth to serve the customer.

“Hope it’ll turn into a _booty call_.” He heard Jace say behind him, making the group snort. Alec turned his body, lifting his middle finger at Jace, who blew him a kiss in return. He rolled his eyes and jogged to the cashier before the customer got there first.

He thought about what Jace had said. Unfortunately, he was the only one in the Lightwood household who was still a blushing virgin, except for Max, of course. The thought itself was embarrassing, since he was the oldest. Jace had teased Alec about it, a handful of times. He assured the blond—and maybe himself too—it’d happen once he had found the right person.

And right on cue, as if the universe could hear his thought, a man walked in. He was dressed casually—brown shirt topped with a thick jacket that looked more like a coat. His hair was styled up in messy spikes, but it was too long that the rest of it fell down; creating what seemed like a wave. His tanned skin and thin eyes made it obvious that he was part-Asian.

Alec _hoped_ he was not drooling. Never in his life had he felt such an immediate attraction before; not even with Jace. Alec’s eyes followed as the man stopped and turned his head, as if he was looking for someone. And then something clicked in his head as his gaze fell to the DSLR camera that hung loosely on his neck. _Could_ that _be Simon’s new boss?_

His question was then answered as Simon suddenly leaped up from his seat to greet the man. Alec couldn't hear what they were saying from the distance, but he watched as Simon led his boss to the table where everyone greeted him warmly. Alec debated whether he should come over or wait until Simon remembered his existence and introduced him to the man.

Alec was just about to go for the former when Simon pointed at him, making his boss turned around to face him. Maybe it was all in Alec's head— _definitely_ all in his head—but he swore he saw the man's eyebrow rose, as if interested. He bit the insides of his cheeks and ducked his face, trying to hide his heated face.

It only lasted for a second though, before they seemed to be caught up in a discussion. Then, Alec watched in confusion as Simon sat back down, while The Sex Boss with A Camera walked towards the cashier.

“Hello, there.” The man said, voice deeper than Alec thought. Oh, he was so _fucked_. He hoped whatever came out of his mouth next wouldn’t embarrass him.

“Um, hi. Welcome to McDonalds?” _Great._ He fixed his composure, or tried to, and cleared his throat which went unnoticed by the man. Who smirked, by the way. Who the hell did he think he was? “I mean, what would you like to order?”

Hot Asian Dude leaned forward on the counter and examined the menu, as if he had never went to McDonalds before. Who hadn’t anyway? The man in front of Alec hummed and stepped back, seemingly satisfied with whatever he was going to order. But then he went ahead and said,

“Well, is there anything on the menu that comes with your name?”

Well, _fuck_.

He was flirting with Alec.

He _was_ , right? Had to be—oh, come on, he totally was.

_Right?_

Alec gaped. “Uh, I’m not sure—I mean, no, of course there aren’t any—but I’m Alec. Yeah, I’m Alec.”

Perfect. Another one to add to Alec’s Embarrassing Impromptu Conversing Moments list. He made sure to keep his mouth shut afterward, in case something even more mortifying decided to come out.

Instead of backing off like Alec thought he was going to do, he let out a small laugh. “Alec, huh? Well, then, I’d like to order three number two’s, and two number three’s. I heard that you’ll be sitting with us, so you can order whatever you want, it’s on me.”

Alec could only manage to let out a small _uh, alright_ before placing his orders. Just as he was chunking the fries in, he heard a pained noise behind him. He regretted turning his head, because Sexy Man was standing right there with the bottom of his shirt lifted up to wipe at his left eye, giving Alec a satisfying view of his toned abs.

If Alec wasn’t hyperventilating before, he definitely was now.

Did he really have to do that? He could’ve asked for a tissue for God’s sake! Unless he was doing it on purpose. Yeah, judging by the guy’s action throughout this whole encounter, he probably was. And Alec didn’t exactly make his attraction less subtle either. Damn, he probably had _GAY 4 U_ written on his forehead by now.

The amused glare the other man was giving Alec reminded him that he still needed to serve the food. He totally knew Alec was checking him out. After he was finished wrapping the last burger and placed it on the second tray, the man—honestly, what the _hell_ is this guy’s name anyway?—handed him his credit card.

“There’s your order,” Alec said as he gave the man’s—this was just ridiculous, now—card back. “and your card. Anything else I can help you with?”

The man smiled and lifted one of the trays. “Maybe you could give me a hand?” he paused, and the damn innuendo didn’t go unnoticed.

“Uh—“

“With the trays, of course,” he then turned around to walk back to the table.

“What about you?” Alec asked before he could chicken out. The man turned and threw him a confused look. “I mean, what’s your name? You didn’t tell me.”

The man in front of him squinted his eyes as his mouth curled into a smile; a thin, yet noticeable smile. And did he just actually bow? “I’m Magnus. Magnus Bane,”

All Alec could think of was how right Simon was when he said that his boss’ introduction would be funny. But if he was being honest, it was rather charming than it is funny. Maybe Alec was a bit biased.

_Maybe._

\-----

Midnight came quicker than they thought, and they were quite surprised to find that it was already one in the morning. None of them felt tired enough to go home, but they each had their own morning runs so they decided to call it a quit.

Alec was astounded by Magnus’ humbleness. Just as Simon had described, he didn’t even talk about his successfulness at all; which made all of them (but mostly Alec, though) liked the photographer instantly. There was something about Magnus that made him so likeable. Be it his charms, sense of humor, or just the way he brought himself up.

And maybe Alec was a little disappointed to find out that their flirtatious banter—could he really call it that when Magnus was the one doing all the flirting?—ended once they reached the tables. Alec was quite sure that the burning glare on his back each time he had to get up to serve walk-in customers was from Magnus though.

Alec sighed quietly as he got up and helped Izzy to clean the now empty plates. Simon volunteered to throw them into the bin while Jace tried to chug the remaining fries before it was thrown away. What a dork.

“You are unbelievably dirty, Jace Wayland.” Alec said as the blond licked his fingers clean. Now if this was any other day, Alec would add that to his Wank Bank. But somehow a certain person had taken up all his attention tonight. Even Jace’s remark that included the name of his girlfriend didn’t make his blood boil like usual.

This was a good sign, right?

“Well, now that our table’s all cleaned up, me and Clary are headin’ out.” Jace said as they all gathered in front of the exit door. Alec thought about going home with the rest of them, since his shift would have ended in half an hour anyway. Izzy was free to go whenever she wanted since she didn’t have night shifts. He decided against it and wait for Raphael, who actually went to the same college as him, to come.

One by one they all left, except for Alec who was bound to stay for another thirty minutes. And Magnus. Apparently, he didn’t join the rest of the group and stayed behind. He was leaning on the cashier counter, looking at Alec as he wiped their table clean. The glare was as intense as one could be; and it was hard for him not to squirm under it.

After a minute of awkward silence—that’s what Alec felt anyway, _awkward_ —he decided to speak up. “Okay, seriously, what?”

Magnus raised his eyebrows and shrugged. “Nothing, really, just wanted to see you work those arms.”

This time Alec didn’t blush. Instead, he walked past Magnus and gave the other man an eye roll. “It’s late, Magnus. Didn’t you say you had a photoshoot to run this morning?”

He saw Magnus grimaced as if he only remembered that now. He probably did. “Ah, you’re right. I should probably go. You’ll be alright, though right? It is after midnight, after all.”

Alec scoffed. “I’m a grown ass man, of course I’ll be alright. You’re the one that should be worried; walking at this hour with a furry, expensive-looking coat like that will definitely get you in trouble.”

He heard the man let out a soft chuckle and took a deep breath, “Well, it was nice meeting you, _Alec_.” He would probably think that this man was a little over the top, but his name escaped the photographer’s lips so deliberately that he couldn’t help but take a sharp breath.

“I’ll _definitely_ see you around soon.” And with that, Magnus exited the door leaving a speechless Alec standing behind the counter.

Well that was something else.

**Author's Note:**

> WEEEELLLLL how was it? i really do hope i did quite well with the first chap and holy shiiiit i cannot wait for s2 matt said that were gonna be super happy about it bc theyre goin at it aggressively? no idea what that meant but i hope it means sEx
> 
> Also, i feel like i need to clarify that i Do Not hate clary at all. i just feel like its how this au alec thinks of clary so ya :)
> 
> anyway pls do leave a kudo and maybe some nice little comments??? idk whatever I LOV E U ALL <3
> 
> also if you are willing to beta this fic ( bc i do need one, badly ) pls contact me through my twitter account
> 
> have a good one!


End file.
